The intense circumlocution of the promised features in naive apiaries
by Lieju
Summary: Maya/Franziska story/collection of drabbles based on random words. Like apiary. Or emphysema. (yuri or shoujo-ai.)


**A/N: I wanted to write something about Maya/Franziska, but lacked inspiration. So I took a bunch of random words and based these drabbles on them.**

* * *

**A priori**

Franziska knew this Maya Fey was a murderer. It was simple; she was a defendant, so it meant she was guilty.

Her logic was perfect, and soon her victory over Phoenix Wright would be as well.

* * *

**Resonance**

The words 'Not Guilty' resonated through the courtroom. It was impossible! How could she lose? It was all the fault of that Fey, for not being the killer. Without her this Phoenix Wright would have never beaten her!

* * *

**Writhing**

When Maya first witnessed Franziska using her whip, she thought it was like an angry snake, writhing and venomous, looking for victims to bite. And holding that serpent was a woman who was the same age as her, but so much stronger than she could ever be.

* * *

**Imprison**

Franziska von Karma was scary, arrogant and quick-tempered. But Maya couldn't help feeling sorry for her. She just seemed so unhappy. Maya wanted to reach out to her and hug her. It felt wrong, feeling that way about someone who had tried her best to get you sentenced for murder, and been so unpleasant about it. Although Mr. Edgeworth had done the same thing, and he was a good man, despite being a jerk in court.

Maybe she should just try to get to know Ms. von Karma outside the courtroom.

* * *

**Coerce**

"Are you trying to _coerce _me into something, you foolish fool?"

Maya was taken aback. "I just asked if you wanted to come and watch the new Steel Samurai-movie with us!"

"How foolish! What kind of a fool would foolishly think I'd want to watch such a foolish movie?" the prosecutor retorted, hoping her anger would mask her confusion.

True, on the surface it was just a simple request she could have easily just ignored.

So why for a moment there she had almost decided to say yes?

* * *

**Integrity**

"Mystic Maya didn't do anything wrong, but you were so mean! I'll never forgive you!", the little girl called Pearl cried.

_I was simply doing my job as a prosecutor and a von Karma. I did what was right._

But before she could tell her that the girl ran away.

Luckily Phoenix Wright was present to help her alleviate her frustration by receiving a good whipping.

* * *

**Decrepitude**

Franziska sit in the decrepit cave all night, working on the trick locks, doing her best to avoid thinking how cold it might be for the spirit medium locked inside.

And how disturbed she was by the possibility that she would never see Ms. Fey again.

* * *

**Erroneous**

It was a simple gesture, offering to buy Ms. Fey dinner.

Franziska had her list of reasons;

-researching Kurain Channeling Technique

-getting inside-information on Phoenix Wright, which would lead to his defeat in court.

-making connections with the future master of an influential family.

It made perfect sense.

For a moment she was afraid the girl would be foolish enough to say no. But she smiled in a way that made prosecutor's heart skip a beat. "Sure", she told her. "It's a date."

"It is _not_!"

"Um, sorry."

"You are mistaken. This is simply a dinner amongst-"

"Friends?"

Franziska merely nodded. If she wanted to think of them as friends, she could let her.

* * *

**Touchy**

Maya figured the best way of finding out the truth was to just ask. It seemed to work for Nick.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?"

The woman snapped: "Of course not! Such foolishness would be completely unnecessarily foolish for a von Karma!"

Maya decided to press her. "But your dad must have, at some point, had a 'special someone'…"

"You fool! Is there any reason for your foolishly foolish questions? If not, Ms. Fey, this conversation is over."

Maya's mood plummeted. So, she was back to calling her 'Ms. Fey'?

On the other hand, she had no boyfriend. That was… interesting.

* * *

**Errand**

"So, Nick, what's your plan for defense today?"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking? Did Franziska put you up for this?"

Maya nodded, and handed him a memo. "Could you write down all your defense strategies on this?"

"How many burgers did she promise you for this?"

"More than you could ever afford."

* * *

**Intense**

Anything Franziska did, she did with intensity. Maya had heard some people call her a wild filly before, but that didn't fit. She was more like a storm, destructive and scary, but not something that could, or should, be tamed.

* * *

**Synopsis**

Before seeing the Steel Samurai movie with Maya Franziska read up on it, the actors involved, and studied the synopsis of the plot. After all, a von Karma was always _perfectly _prepared.

* * *

**Plod**

As Franziska had predicted, the plot of the movie was dull and plodding. But to her surprise she didn't really mind, as watching Maya's excitement and reactions to things happening on-screen proved to be interesting.

* * *

**Mimicry**

Franziska had learned everything from mimicking her father, from her pose in court to the way she conducted her private matters. But when it came to having a romantic relationship she had no guideline, and the idea of figuring it all out as she went on almost frightened her.

* * *

**Intent**

Franziska had planned it all beforehand. First they'd go eat dinner together in that restaurant Maya liked, and then Franziska would drive her back to the small apartment the medium was staying in while in the city. Then when they'd be saying their goodbyes, she would take Maya's hand, and pull her closer into an embrace. They had gone that far before. But then she would take the next step, lean closer and they would share their first, perfect, kiss.

* * *

**Reject**

It all went according to the plan until she leaned in for the kiss.

The spirit medium seemed surprised, but didn't move. Then suddenly, just as their lips were about to touch, she pushed the prosecutor away.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Franziska, I don't…"

And with that she escaped to her apartment, closing the door after her, leaving the other woman alone in the hallway.

* * *

**Circumlocution**

"I need to talk to Prosecutor von Karma." Maya told the secretary.

"I am afraid Prosecutor von Karma will not see anyone." The secretary shot a venomous look at the burger-bag Maya was carrying. "And she does not appreciate food in her office."

"It's fine, Chambers. Let her in," came an order from the inner office.

Before she could change her mind Maya slipped in, closing the door behind her.

"What do you want?"

Maya's heart sunk. The prosecutor didn't even look up from her papers.

"I wanted to talk to you." Maya lifted the paper bag. "I brought burgers! There were originally four, but I ate two on the way."

The look those burgers got was venomous enough to poison them for good.

"I needed to ask you something." Maya tried.

"Be brief. I am very busy."

"I needed to know if kissing people on the mouth is just something people do in Germany."

At this, Franziska looked up from her work. "What? Of course it is not."

Maya blushed. "I didn't really know. Here in this country you would only kiss someone if you- if you consider them your special someone."

"I see."

"So, I kinda wasn't sure if you- what your intentions were. Since we aren't dating. Or are we?"

"What if we were?"

Maya was surprised. "Huh?"

Franziska turned her gaze back on her papers. "Just wondering. Would kissing be acceptable then?"

Maya thought she could spot a light blush on the prosecutor's cheeks. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"If I were, hypothetically, suggesting that kind of a relationship, would you consider that possibility?"

"Huh?" Maya was confused. "I mean, if you want to be my girlfriend, and do all that kissing and other stuff couples do, sure."

"Excellent. So it is decided, then."

Maya supposed it was her turn to do it, so she reached over the desk and pulled the surprised attorney to a kiss.

* * *

**Condiment**

As they shared their first kiss, many thoughts crossed Franziska's mind.

She was surprised and shocked, Maya's mouth tasted like ketchup, her position on the desk was quite uncomfortable, doing this in her office was completely unprofessional, what if someone came in, what should she do with her hands, how long was someone supposed to kiss anyway…

And how it was all definitely not perfect.

Clearly this meant they needed more practice.

* * *

**Consanguinity**

"Hello, little girl."

Said girl looked startled.

"Pearl Fey!" Franziska tried again. "Would you like me to teach you how to use a whip?"

As the girl ran away, Franziska was left wondering whether her approach in trying to befriend Maya's relatives was misguided.

* * *

**Numinous**

"So, you're Maya's cousin?"

Pearl gathered her courage "She is called _Mystic _Maya."

"Ah, yes, of course. I have researched Kurain Channeling Technique before." Franziska decided against mentioning that had been because she had tried to get Maya convicted as a killer.

Pearl nodded. "Then you know Mystic Maya is the next Master of the technique."

"Is she really that great?"

"Of course! Mystic Maya's power is much stronger than mine! Or anyone else's!"

"I see."

Was she really that impressive?

* * *

**Bivouac**

"What do you think?" Maya positively beamed at her girlfriend.

"You built a bivouac at my back yard? You can sleep inside, you know." Franziska peeked in. "Or is this some part of your training?"

"Huh? No." The medium looked confused. "It's a fort!"

"And?" Part of Franziska, (A big part, actually) was annoyed at her foolishness, but a part of her that grew stronger day by day was interested in seeing what the girl would get into.

Maya crawled inside the tent made from branches and a bed sheet she had borrowed from Franziska. "It's just… I saw these bushes, and couldn't resist! It's like they beckoned me in! Didn't you ever want to build a secret base here as a kid?"

"A von Karma has no time for such foolishness."

"Ah. I know what that's like."

_Nonsense__! How could someone like you know anything about my childhood?_

But Franziska bit down on her words.

Maya continued. "Aunt Morgan never let me do stuff like this either."

"Your aunt?" Franziska suddenly remembered her circumstances. How her mother had disappeared when she had been a child, and how she had been raised by her aunt who in the end attempted to frame her for murder.

Maya nodded. "She was always good to me, but she would always tell me how I needed to act according to my station."

Increasingly uncomfortable to where the discussion was going, Franziska interrupted her. "In any case, this secret fort of yours looks like it will collapse any second. It needs to be rebuilt from ground up."

"I don't really need to- it was just-"

"Foolish nonsense! Start what you begin, Maya Fey! If you start making a secret fort on my yard, it needs to be perfect. Stay here, I'll get the hammer."

* * *

**Viability**

"This kind of relationship will simply not work. It would be foolish to claim otherwise."

Maya looked confused. "It won't? Why?"

And the look on her face made all of Franziska's perfect reasons just disappear.

* * *

**Confidante**

"So, what you wanted to talk about?" Mia asked.

"Um, I kinda…" Maya trailed off. "I asked Pearly to channel you… because I just wanted to talk, that's all."

Mia nodded knowingly. "So, who is he?"

Maya blushed beef-red. "No-no-no! What makes you think _that_!?"

Silence fell.

"Actually, it's not a 'he'." Maya looked Mia in the eye, afraid of her reaction. "It's a 'she'."

To her relief her sister smiled. "What is she like?"

Maya returned the smile. "Perfect."

* * *

**Antisocial**

"You aren't making proper connections."

Maya huffed at that, giving her face that blowfish-like look Franziska found secretly adorable.

However, this wasn't time for adorable. This was time for competence. Parties like this one were used to getting to know influential people. Judges, businessmen, ambassadors, ministers, even presidents.

Eating all the shrimp and then hiding in the bathroom was simply unacceptable.

"You are now the head of your family. Family that once was influential in this country. You need to take that influence back. You need to take your station back and reclaim your family position." The prosecutor reminded her.

Maya nodded. " That's what mother would have wanted."

"Nonsense." If she hadn't left her whip back home because it didn't go well with her evening dress Franziska would have cracked it. "What your mother wanted is of no consequence. She was not the first Fey, nor was she the last. Do it for yourself, and all the Feys looking at you for leadership."

Maya nodded, with a determined look in her eyes.

At moments like these she really looked like the influential woman Franziska knew she could be.

* * *

**Petal**

"What do you mean those flowers weren't edible?" Maya tilted her head in confusion. "Why did you scatter those petals on our bed, then?"

* * *

**Cavalier**

Franziska was kinda a snob, Maya couldn't deny that. But for some reason, at some point it had stopped bothering her.

Maybe it was the realization that while she seemed to constantly think everyone else was inferior, she also held herself to an impossibly high standard, and most of the time found herself lacking.

* * *

**Lancet**

In their bedroom, on the other side nightstand you would find medical and legal journals, case papers and books on law. On the opposite side of the bed you'd see Steel Samurai manga.

* * *

**Deliverance**

Maya made Franziska feel like something would be fine in the end, even if it wouldn't be perfect.

Franziska made Maya feel like everything was perfect already.

* * *

**Revelation**

"Would you like some cotton candy? They are selling some in this park." Franziska pointed at the stand,

Maya shook her head. "Not really. They are a bit sickly sweet."

"But I insist. Are you sure you wouldn't like one? Look, they have ones made to look like the Pink Badger!"

"No thanks." Maya gave an odd look to her girlfriend. "What, do you want one?"

"No! Of course not. Why would I want something so childish? But if you wanted one I could buy one for myself just so you didn't feel foolish eating one in public…"

Maya smiled mischievously. "You actually want one! You like sweet things!"

"…"

The medium took her hand, dragging her towards the stand. "Fine, I'll get one. But on one condition!"

"Which is?"

"You'll share it with me."

* * *

**Uninvolved**

"So, did you know your sister is dating my assistant?"

Phoenix stifled a laugh at Edgeworth almost spitting his tea out. However, the prosecutor collected himself quickly. "I really don't think it's any of our business."

* * *

**Controversial**

Franziska had been prepared to face scrutiny and criticism from foolish fools after they made their relationship public. But she was completely unprepared for the most common reaction being shock at Franziska von Karma being able to fall in love with anyone.

* * *

**Apiary**

Maya avoided eye contact. "I just thought it would be nice to have fresh honey available whenever we want…"

"In our _bedroom?!"_

"Winters are cold here in Germany!"

* * *

**Solstice**

"Of course we will spend Christmas in Germany!" Franziska had already made all her plans. She had never expected Maya to disagree. "Your family doesn't even celebrate Christmas. You can spend the New Year's Eve with them."

"Well, no, they don't, but we have this tradition. Nick and Pearl and I usually celebrate Christmas together."

Franziska's first instinct was to force Maya to choose between her and Phoenix Wright. Maya was _her _girlfriend; this should be an easy choice for her.

But just thinking about what her expression would be like when forced to choose made the prosecutor change her mind.

"Well, then, ask Wright and Pearl to come here for Christmas. My house has plenty of room." Franziska almost said 'our house', but at the last moment decided it was too soon for that.

Maya looked hesitant. "It's kinda expensive to fly overseas."

"It really is not." She remembered who they were talking about. "However, I can pay for their tickets, consider that their Christmas-present."

Franziska found herself pulled into an unexpected hug.

"You're the best, Franzy."

* * *

**Emphysema**

"Emphysema."

Maya bit her lip in thought. "Um…"

She jumped at the whip cracking.

"A chronic, irreversible disease of the lungs characterized by abnormal enlargement of air spaces in the lungs accompanied by destruction of the tissue lining the walls of the air spaces." Franziska told her.

"Yeah, that."

Franziska's desk received another hit from her whip.

"Unacceptable! My significant other will require a perfect vocabulary! Or at least better than her 10-year old cousin's!"

* * *

**Deism**

When Franziska had been a child, she had thought of her papa as a god who would always know what was best for her, even if he didn't show his affection.

When Maya had been a child she had been told stories of her mother she barely remembered, but who had possessed an incredible power. Maya imagined she was a goddess. But surely a goddess had better things to do than look after one child? She wasn't sure this absent goddess loved her as a child.

* * *

**Trivia**

"Look at this!"

Maya turned to Franziska. "In what episode did it became clear that _Garnet Kunoichi; the Jewel of a Ninja_ took place before _The Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo_?"

Franziska sighed. She knew her brother would never let her live this down. Well, she could always threaten him back with the knowledge of his Steel Samurai slash-fanfiction if he ever tried to reveal this to anyone important.

"It was Garnet Kunoichi Season one episode "70 shades of silicate," where they revealed Garnet Kunoichi's love interest Rockin' Ronin was the one who had invented the secret technique 'Sushi Slash', the technique Steel Samurai inherited from his father."

"And then we found out Garnet Kunoichi and Rockin' Ronin were Steel Samurai's parents!" Maya finished with a grin. "Look", she exclaimed to Phoenix and Pearl, "I told you she knew her stuff."

Franziska was utterly embarrassed that this was considered an achievement. All she had done had been watching all the episodes once, missing a fact like that would not have been acceptable.

Edgeworth smirked. "Of course, in a previous episode, they had already shown that Neo Olde Tokyo Tower hadn't been built yet."

"OBJECTION!"

Franziska waggled her finger. "That was not yet proof. Your evidence is lacking, little brother. It could have easily been that the tower had been destroyed! Simply it not being there proved nothing."

Franziska wasn't quite sure why Miles smirked slightly at her victory.

* * *

**Trademark**

"No, Maya, you can't trademark 'burgers'. And even if you did it wouldn't mean restaurants had to feed you for free."

"Aww, but Franzy! If you take it to court it could happen! Just prosecute everyone who disagrees!"

Franziska was ashamed to admit, but for a fraction of a second, she actually considered it.

* * *

**Fiscal**

Franziska finished going through the finances of the Fey manor.

"It' not as bad as it looked at first. Your family has a lot of property around the country, but some of it is just kept empty and isn't used. I'd suggest renting them out. You really need to learn how to manage your finances."

"It's fine." Maya told her. "I got you, don't I?"

* * *

**Naïve**

"So… Your Special Someone is actually Miss von Karma?" Pearl asked, confused.

Maya nodded. "Yes, and we love each other very much."

Her cousin bit her thumb. "But how does that work, I mean, she is a prosecutioner, and you're on the side of defense!"

"It doesn't really matter, Pearl."

The girl thought it over. Suddenly a smile spread on her face and she blushed. "It's so romantic, it's like Romeo and Juliet! Two lovers from opposing sides, coming together!"

* * *

**Promise**

"I must admit I never thought she would choose you as her partner." Mia crossed her arms with a smile.

Franziska had never faced Mia Fey in court. Such a shame, this woman would have been an interesting adversary. She returned her unwavering glare. "She did."

Franziska wondered what evidence the defense attorney would present to prove this relationship could not work, and went through all the rebuttals in her mind she had prepared for just such an occasion.

But all Mia said was "You must promise to invite me to the wedding."

* * *

**Feature**

Franziska tried to avoid looking at the ample chest of her lover's sister. It was just… awkward and weird seeing her lover's body possessed and reformed to house the spirit.

She couldn't help trying to see the original features in that more mature face, and wondering if Maya would grow to resemble her as years went on.

She hoped at least that her chest would never reach that size. She quite preferred Maya as she was now.

* * *

**Prognostication**

"Come on, let me tell you your fortune."

"How foolish. I thought you were a spirit medium, not a fortune-teller." Nevertheless, the prosecutor gave her hand to the medium.

Maya removed Franziska's glove and traced the lines on her palm with her fingers. "Who is to say I can't be both? I see… You have a long life-line. It means you will live a long life."

"It's not particularly long. It's perfectly average. I have seen enough palm-prints to know the statistics."

"Well, then…" Maya poked her little finger. "This fingerprint tells me you will have a lot of love in your life, and someone who will be on your side through the good times and the bad."

"That's your prediction?"

Maya gave her a grin. "More like a promise."


End file.
